Zerrissen
by Myrime
Summary: Ich denke an die Menschen, die durch meine Hand gestorben sind. Ich bereue nichts und es ist noch nicht vorbei. Ich werde wiederkommen und beenden was ich begonnen habe. Und die Welt soll meinen Namen fürchten. Fortsetzung zu "Der Auserwählte".


Zerrissen

Als das grüne Licht nicht erstirbt, erwacht eine leise Furcht in mir.

Was war passiert? Noch nie hatten diese beiden simplen Wörter ihre Wirkung verfehlt. Noch nie hatte mich ihre Macht im Stich gelassen.

Zu spät erkenne ich, dass der gleißende Strahl auf mich zukommt, geradezu auf mich zurück geschleudert wird. Und bevor ich mich bewegen kann, explodiert mein Körper in Schmerz.

Panik steigt in mir auf. Ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper.

So sollte es nicht sein, das Sterben. Man sagt, es geht schnell, schmerzlos, fast barmherzig. Es soll keine Zeit bleiben, zu merken, wie das Leben langsam schwindet, wie der Atem stockt und das Herz langsamer wird.

Und dennoch spüre ich all das.

Für einen kurzen Moment frage ich mich, ob das die Strafe ist, für all die Menschen, die durch meine Hand gestorben sind, die durch mich alles verloren haben, was ihnen je wichtig war.

Als ich auf dem harten Boden aufpralle wird mir klar, dass ich nicht im Sterben liege. Natürlich nicht, darauf hatte ich schließlich hingearbeitet.

Die nächsten Momente würden schlimmer sein als der Tod, und dennoch würde ich gewinnen.

Als ich etwas höre versuche ich meinen von Krämpfen geschüttelten Körper still zu halten. Hatte schon jemand bemerkt, was sich nur wenige Minuten zuvor abgespielt hatte? Sollte tatsächlich bereits Verstärkung eintreffen?

Aber die Stimmen rufen keine Befehle, sie klingen nicht so, als würden sie sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten. Und es ertönen auch keine Schritte, die das Haus nach Überlebenden absuchen.

Ich versuche zu erkennen, woher die Geräusche kommen, wer dort spricht, versuche zu verstehen, was sie sagen, aber noch immer umhüllt mich das todbringende Grün, das mich von der Welt abtrennt.

Ein Bild blitzt vor meinen Augen auf. Ein Mann, Potter. Er lacht. Sein Mund bewegt sich, aber die Schmerzen verhindern, dass ich mich lang genug konzentrieren kann, um den Sinn dahinter zu verstehen.

Er verschwindet und an seiner Stelle taucht eine Frau auf. Entschlossen schaut sie sich um und geht dem Tod mit hoch erhobenem Kopf entgegen. Ich versuche mich an ihren Namen zu erinnern. Meadowes. Ja, die kleine Dorcas Meadowes, die so töricht war, mein Angebot abzulehnen.

Sie wird abgelöst von den rothaarigen Zwillingen. Wie erstaunt sie geschaut haben, als sie besiegt wurden, wie törichte Kinder, die bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt wurden.

Mein ganzer Körper zittert nun, dabei scheint es, als würde ich von innen heraus verbrennen.

Ich schließe die Augen, um die Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Als ich sie wieder öffne, bin ich vollständig von Menschen umgeben – von _Toten_ – gefangen in den letzten Momenten ihres Lebens.

Erfolglos versuche ich meinen Zauberstab zu heben, um sie zu vertreiben.

Ich verspüre keine Reue, wenn ich an ihren Tod denke, aber ich will nicht, dass sie Zeigen meines Ablebens werden, Geister hin oder her.

_Ich_ habe sie besiegt. _Ich _bin der wahre Herr über Leben und Tod. Und ich werde wiederkommen, um mein Werk zu beenden.

Plötzlich werden die Schmerzen schlimmer. Sie füllen mich komplett aus und jede Zelle meines Körpers scheint zerrissen zu werden.

Trotz der Grausamkeit des Augenblicks muss ich lächeln, als sich meine Seele von meinem Körper trennt. Mein Plan funktioniert und am Ende werde ich triumphieren.

Als das Licht langsam schwindet zieht es mich mit sich.

Das letzte, was ich sehe, sind grüne Augen, die mich anstarren, fragend, verwundet, verstört.

Für einen winzigen Moment kommen mir Zweifel. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore mit seinen Reden über die Liebe doch Recht. Zumindest teilweise.

Welche Grund hatte es, dass der Junge noch lebt?

Aber nein, es spielt keine Rolle. Ich werde zurückkommen und zu Ende bringen, was ich begonnen habe. Ich werde beweisen, dass er Unrecht hat. Ich werde stärker sein, als jeder vor mir. Und die Welt wird meinen Namen nie vergessen.

Schließlich wird alles schwarz. Und zurück bleibt nur das Weinen eines Kindes.


End file.
